Mai's Sweets
by StockinCutie
Summary: Mai has been eating all types of cakes, cupcakes, japanese sweets lately. She's been jumping store to store to find all types of expensive things. And going out alot, so the group is now in deep thinking mode. And will Naru and Mai finally battle, in cake war! One Shot Rated T because, you know what I don't friggin know!


**My mind**

**is in the state**

**of dead writer block**

**Dead Writer Block**

_**/ dehd writa blockh/**_

_**noun**_

**1. Your mind completely or half dead of writing ideas for your fanfictions**

** "StockinCutie is in dead writer block mode"**

**synonyms: bored, dead, half dead, writers block**

**I literally, spent 3 hours watching vine videos and praying to become a dj. Spent another 3 hours reading fanfictions that are so freaking good and yet they have like 3 chapters. Spent ANOTHER 3 hours listening to music. Spent 4 hours trying to do SOMETHING productive. I, Stocking, a.k.a Lena, has made a new idea**

**The most stupidest**

**cutest**

**bored-est**

**Stocking-est-ish**

**Idea ever**

**Enjoy, some how**

**I don't own Ghost Hunt but hey if I did, I would make the anime a 25 seasoned show, and a 300 chapter manga**

Munch munch munch munch munch

Everyone stared at Mai as she devoured a whole bag of chips in less than 3 seconds. "Cake...I'm craving...cake..." Mai mumbled and jumped out the door.

A few minutes, no not even minutes, a few SECONDS passed and Mai back with a large box in her hand and a few other bags in her other hand. She placed the box down and ripped it open. Mai cracked her knuckles and brought out a plate and knife. She cut an elegant piece, with a cup of tea at the side. Yes, inside the box was a grand custard filled vanilla swirled outside, flower designs on each layer cake. She took out a small cake fork and clasped her hands together. "Let's dig in" she grabbed her fork and dived into the cake.

3 minutes

The cake, gone. Mai took out one of the bags and took out 3 dangos on a stick. She ate one of them and sighed in pleasure. "What are you gawking at?" Mai questioned, chewing another dango. "Well...Not to be rude, but your eating quite a lot today..." Yasu pointed out obviously, and the others slowly nodded. "Well...Not to be rude, but I say to mind your own god damn business Yasu!" Mai ticked at him, and broke the stick after she at the last dango. "Calm down Mai..." Monk put a hand on Mai's shoulder. And Mai's sharp teeth had appeared on his hand, which a strong grip too. "Waa she's biting me! Get her off get her off" Monk frantically ran around the room, squealing like a girl. "Mai, let him go" Naru appeared and his cold glare struck with her soft brown eyes. "Grrr..." Mai stared at Monk and let her teeth go. "Thank you, Naru-sama!" Monk leaned in for a hug, but ended up with a chop on the head by Lin. Mai huffed and pulled out a round cake with a strawberry swirl in the inside. "I'm gonna go outside in a few for some more sweets. Crème brûlée, or Purin " Mai ate a piece of her strawberry goodness, and skipped outside.

"Already then...Does anyone know why Mai is going sweet-a-holic all of a sudden?" Monk questioned everybody. "I heard that it's because she has grown into liking sweets more then she did before" Ayako tilted her head, confused. "She's also been shopping for all types of clothes. Last time I saw her at a store with a turtle neck dress and quite expensive high heeled boots" Masako pitched in. "I went to see this guy perform some techno, and among the crowd, her in short shorts and a short loose tank top, her cap turned backwards and shades on. She was really blending on with the crowd" Monk followed. "I was stalking her through the window the other day and saw her sitting in the corner, staring at the computer" Yasu stated. "Stalking?!" Ayako stood from her seat in the chair. "I'm just kidding, kidding. But I asked a few of her friends and they said lately in computer class she has afternoon classes to go on extra time on the computer..." Yasu rubbed the back of his head. Ayako slowly sat back down, giving a confused yet evil glare at Yasu. "She's been extremely stuck to one of the books I was reading" Naru took out a black book with the title 'The Man' "Since when does our Mai Taniyama read books that you read?" John blinked a few times. "Since yesterday, I guess" Monk guessed.

Mai popped back in and she had a plate of a yellow pudding and a chocolate syrup on the top. She scooped a piece with her spoon and her eyes were glowing hearts. "I need to take a selfie" Mai took out her Iphone and posed in a position with her take. A snap shot sound could be heard and she released her position. After hearing tapping for a while, Mai stuffed her phone away and sat back down on the candy wrapper, frosting smudges, empty plates filled couch. "Oh Naru, I already prepared 6 cups of tea, which should last you for a few hours" Mai took another bite of her pudding and sighed. "I should probably prepare another 6 cups, knowing you, who knows. Those 6 cups of tea might be murdered in the amount of 1 total hour" Mai laughed a little and took another sigh. Everyone just stared at her strange behavior.

I was pulling out my hair

The day I cut the deal

Chemically calm

Was I meant to feel happy that my life

Was just about to change~!

One life pretending to be

the cow got the cream

Oh everybody said

Mai-chan was a dreamer

People like to tell you

what you're gonna be

It's not my problem if you don't see what I see

And I do not give a damn if you don't believe

My problem, it's my problem

That I never am happy

It's my problem, it's my problem

On how fast I will succeed

"Are you satisfied, with an average life?" Mai tilted her head, questioning the group. "Do I need to lie, to make my way in life?" Mai continued, eating another piece of her pudding. "The reason why I'm a acting like this is because just sitting around and waiting for a not so interesting case to appear is just boring. It's gotten so old it's become an average doing. So I thought, maybe I should change a little bit on what I do when I'm off, so I'm more like a normal teen. Not some girl who spends 99% of her time making tea for a narcissist who is indeed my own boss." Mai pointed out, with the others now noticing how much time they really do spend time at SPR. "She has a point...When you think about it" Yasu laughed a little, and the others agreeing with him. Naru was just quiet as always, reading. "Can I read that book after your done?" Mai asked, staring at Naru with innocent eyes. "Sure. Whatever..." he continued to read quietly.

Mai took a huge piece of cake and rubbed on Naru's face. "You look even more good looking then before!" Mai sarcastically complimenting Naru. A piece of cake fell on the floor from Naru's face. He quietly put the book down, and took a plate of cake. "DON'T EVER START WAR WITH NARU-" Lin suddenly warned, but he was too late. A piece of cake landed right on Mai's face. "Maybe this will get some people to like you. Or should I say, 'lick' you" Naru had a sly smile and Mai twitched from anger. "Oh it is on, bring it!" Mai took 3 dangos from a stick and threw it at Naru. He moved swiftly to the side to dodge each of them. He had a piece of cake on a fork in his hand. "No!" Mai yelled. But it was too late.

He got the delicious piece of cake right in my mouth. "Defeated" Yasu took out an imaginary bell and those sticks to ding it or something.

"Fine you win, I'll go clean up" Mai sighed and was walking back to the kitchen. "Wait" he called out. "Hm?" she blinked.

Naru licked a piece of frosting that was on my lip. "You had some frosting on your lip.

My cheeks were exploding with blush.

**Yippe, I have overcame my Dead Writer Block disease. WATCH OUT, or else Naru and his cake warriors shall destroy youuuuuuu!**


End file.
